Unique Love
by theproblemchildxxx
Summary: [AmeldaxAnzuAlisterxTea] Amelda is the new kid in class, and for some reason him and Anzu are always being paired together! Which leads to them being partnered up for a school project due by the end of the day..will they finish it together on time, or wil
1. Lookin at you

An AmeldaxAnzu (AlisterxTea) Fan Fic! yay! My friend CeruleanSan got me into this couple and requested a FanFic so enjoy..and if you don't like it...shut tha fark up 3

* * *

It was a day like any other at Domino High school. Everyone was rushing to class and getting ready for the day. It seemed like everyone was in a happy mood. All except one girl, Anzu. She had a very bad dream that morning, and wasn't too ready to face the day. She walked into her classroom quiet. So of course all her friends were worried about her. 

"ANZU!" Joey yelled "WHY ARE YOU SO SAD?"

"I'm not sad, just tired." Anzu lied.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked

"Well I-"

"Yeah, when I ask it's nothing..." Joey said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Anzu and Yugi glared at him, and Anzu continued.

"I had a dream I was getting chased in the school, by some killer. No one was around to help me. He chased me into a room. I knew he was going to kill me, so I jumped out the window."

" I would have kicked him in his balls!" Joey said.

"ANYWAY...I was falling...and someone grabbed my hand and pulled me upward. It was a man. A very strong man. And he saved me...and I woke up."

"I wonder who the man was" Yugi said

"Me too, I couldn't see his face. AT ALL. So I couldn't actually tell you." Anzu said

"Maybe it was "Money More Bucks" over there!" Joey said pointing to Kaiba.

"Joey, how come you always talk about Kaiba? Do you like him or something?" Anzu asked really fed up with Joey.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?"

"I'm really getting tired of you saying stuff behind Kaiba, just go up to him!" Anzu said

"Then I'll get killed." Joey said

"Okay class shut up!" The teacher, Mr. Buttocks, said. "Now we have a new student, His name is Amelda...uh I can't read his last name so who cares."

Out of nowhere Kaiba just flew out of his seat and knocked the thing right over. After his things spilled everywhere and he pushed the desk off himself he pointed to Amelda "NO! YOU CAN'T BE HERE! NOT HERE! THIS IS A BAD DREAM RIGHT?"

"Why Mr. Kaiba I'm surprised, you sho-"

"Shove it, Buttocks! What are you here for? My brother? Oh I've got you all figured out. See, NO ONE is talking my soul and using it for some crazy scheme...again, nuh uh, no doggy!" Kaiba drew a gun from his pocket "See! Try using your circle of doom or whatever!"

"Chill Kaiba...he doesn't have a duel disk." Atemu said half sleeping in class.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Kaiba pulled the trigger and water came out. "Wait...MOKUBA'S WATER GUN? Damn..."

"Don't worry Kaiba, no one is after you. Now Mr. Butthole, where is my seat?" Amelda asked calmly.

"Right next to...Anzu Mazaki!"

* * *

(Anzu P.O.V.)

Wow, Amelda. I never noticed him before until now. Kaiba was threatening his life...and he just stood there with a smirk on his cute face...CUTE? I said cute? To him? Wait hold the phone why is he walking toward me? OMG can he hear my thoughts? Uh...Oh he's just sitting in the empty chair next to me...NEXT TO ME? Of course. He's looking at me.

"Hey Anzu, you and me haven't met yet. Since we're sitting right next to each other I just had to say something." Amelda told me.

Hey at least he's social. I thought he'd be quiet. Guess I was wrong.

"Oh, well..." Great I have nothing to say. Think Anzu... "I have nothing to say..." Except you're very sexy...

"Oh...well I wouldn't have anything to say to someone who tried to kill me either." He said very casual.

I felt guilty about not saying anything to him. Joey was saying SOMETHING about Amelda. I just knew it! He had something to say about the whole damn world. The teacher was saying something. So I turned to listen.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Okay class. Today should be fun for some of you...and hell for the rest. By the end of the day you and a partner I chose for you will have a 4 page essay due by the end of this day. It can be about anything. And just to make it even. Each duo will have 4 papers 2 from one and 2 from the other. Both of you must work together as a team. This whole paper is worth a whole grade. So if you don't do it...I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN NEXT YEAR IN THE SAME GRADE!" Mr Buttocks said

"But what if you don't along with the partner you chose?" Some girl asked.

"You have to learn how...first group...Atemu and Yugi!"

"THANK GOD! I'M NOT WITH ATEMU!" Joey said while dancing.

"Why thank you ever so much!" Atemu said.

"Next..Seto and Joseph..."

"WHAT?" Seto and Joey shouted at the same time.

"KARMA!" Atemu said while trying to imitate Joey's dance.

"First Amelda...now this! Damn if only there were bullets in that water gun..." Kaiba sighed as he banged his head on the table.

After about 3 minutes Mr Buttocks got to the last group on the list.

"Anzu and Tina...hmm, Tina's not here today. Well I guess since I didn't give Amelda a partner, Anzu and Amelda..."


	2. Endless Possibilites

* * *

"Ha ha ha! Anzu's partner is the _she_-male!" Joey shouted 

Anzu stood up "You know what Joey! YOU NEED TO SHUT THAT BIG FAT MOUTH OF YOURS AND LOOK IN THE MIRROR!"

Amelda stopped her "Thank you but I can fight my own battles. Now about you" He turned to Joey "All I have to say is, please see a dentist about your breath before you go talking all that crap about people. I guess you talk so much crap you _eat_ it."

"WHAT?" Joey started

"Hey, it seems and smells like it! I'm just trying to be honest..." Amelda said as he took his seat.

Joey just sat in his seat and no more words came out his mouth.

"Damn he's good" Kaiba said to himself

* * *

(Anzu's P.O.V.)

Great now Amelda must think I'm a total bitch...and a know it all...he must think I'm awful...

"Thank you Anzu, for trying to stand up for me" Alister said out of the blue.

Well I take everything I just said before back!

"It's okay... Joey just likes to hear himself talk and he thinks he's funny ALL the time." I tried to say as cooly as possible.

"I can tell." Wow he's so adorable...

"Okay class when the bell rings you are on your own!" Mr Buttocks shouted.

Ironically the bell rung just now.

"Alright bye and good luck...muaahhahahahah!"

Wow he is so creepy...

* * *

(Regular P.O.V.)

Everyone scattered about the school. Well the smart kids with sense would go to the library, but people went to the cafeteria and gym and McDonalds... but the main characters are now in the Library.

"So what do you want to do a report about Atemu?" Yugi asked

"Duh, Ancient Egypt...the thing we actually know enough about!" Atemu said in a no duh tone of voice.

"Come on! We have too much Egypt in our lives! How about The fall of the Titanic?" Yugi suggested

"How about the fall of me sleeping?" Atemu said with a big smile on his face.

"Sigh...this is going to take long..." Yugi saw Anzu and Amelda walk by. "Hey Anzu!"

"Hey Yugi! What are you guys doing a report about?" Anzu asked

"We don't know yet... Atemu's so picky! He just wants the easy way out!" Yugi complained.

"What's wrong with that?" Anzu and Amelda said at the same time.

"Uh...Amelda, I didn't see you standing there." Yugi said "Anyway there's nothing wrong about it but I wanted to do something more challenging!"

"Why?" Amelda and Anzu said at the same time again.

"FINE! I'LL DO A PAPER ABOUT EGYPT! I MEAN MY WHOLE LIFE'S STORY IS BASED THERE! EVERYONE ELSE SHOULD JUST WRITE A REPORT ABOUT JAPAN! AND DOMINO! AND I KNOW **SCHOOL**!" Yugi stomped away. "LET'S GO!" Yugi grabbed Atemu and hauled him away somewhere.

"Wow..." Anzu and Amelda said at the same time again. They both looked at each other and laughed. "So what should our project be about?" Amelda asked

"I have no clue..." Anzu said

"GOD, I HATE READING!" A familiar voice shouted

"Get used to it! i'm NOT failing because you want to be an idiot!" Another familiar voice shouted

"There's Kaiba and his puppy..." Amelda said

Anzu giggled.

"Can we do it on hotdogs?" Joey asked Kaiba

"Why in the hell do you need to think about food all the time? IT GET'S ON MY NERVES!" Kaiba said

"Why do you keep a watergun in your pocket?" Joey asked "Were you playing cops and robbers?"

"..." Kaiba just ignored him. "How about the solar system? Do you know what that is?"

"YEAH! That's where Sailor Moon lives!"

"You...have got to be kidding me..." Kaiba sighed.

"I'm playin with you Kaiba! I know about the solar system! That's my best subject!"

"Yeah right how many moons does Saturn have?" Kaiba knew he didn't know that.

"18 moons! Atlas, Calypso, Dione, Enceladus, Epimetheus, Helene, Hyperion, Iapetus, Janus, Mimas, Pan, Pandora, Phoebe, Prometheus, Rhea, Telesto, Tethys, and Titan!"

Kaiba's jaw dropped.

"That was strange..." Amelda said

"Yeah...let's go another room and try to find something to work on!" Anzu suggested

"GREAT idea!" The two speed walked out the door.


	3. Close Is Comfort

Wow i started getting into this story again! It was like 2005 when i first posted it. Gee whiz. (lol)

* * *

The two wandered the halls until they found an empty computer room. They wondered why it was deserted since there was a huge project due in 4 hours that can determine their futures.

"So what should our report be on?" Anzu asked amelda.

He looked at her while he thought. "Um..atlantis?"

Anzu sweat dropped "Hm. That sounds...acceptable. Sure why not? I know a lot about it anyway."

"Really?" Amelda asked seeming interested. Anzu blushed a little as he moved in closer to her to listen.

"Y-Yeah. I read a lot about it...so when you-know-what had happened before, I was a lot of help to Yugi and everyone." She answered a little nervously.

'_Does he notice how close to my face he is_?' Anzu thought to herself. '_It's actually kind of nice. He smells good...OH CRAP! HE'S LIKE STARING AT ME HARD! But his eyes are prett-NO NO NO!!_'

Without thinking she made herself fall backward to the floor and tried to fake injury. "OW OW OW! I FELL!"

Amelda cocked an eyebrow "You pushed yourself on the floor, Anzu."

She smiled innocently "What? No I didn't! I fell...on accident...defiantly not on purpose!" Before he had the chance to ask, she jumped back up to her feet and un-ruffled her skirt. "Now about that project!"

"Of course." Amelda walked over to the computer and started research.

Anzu walked over to the end of the room where there was a whole shelf of different books. She looked over to see if Amelda was looking then pulled out her cell phone and called Yugi.

* * *

-Ring-

The annoyed Yugi's pants vibrated as he was trying to explain to Atemu the importance of paying attention to school-related activity.

"Yugi! Are you horny?" Atemu asked unnecessarily loud. All eyes landed on them.

Yugi completly ignored his yami's comment and answered the phone "Hello?"

"_YUGI_!" Anzu screamed softly into the phone.

"WHAT?" Yugi answered back.

"_As my best friend you have to promise not to tell ANYONE_!"

"Tell anyone what?"

"_NOT EVEN ATEMU CAN KNOW!"_

"KNOW WHAT?"

"_AND DEFIANTLY NOT JO-"_

"ANZU WHAT IS IT?" Yugi cut her off before she finished. Yugi heard Anzu sigh on the other line.

"_I'm crushing on Amelda..."_

There was a pause between the two for a minute. Then Yugi asked "You like Amelda?"

"Who likes Amelda???"

"For real? Wow!"

"Who likes Amelda?"

"...What are you going to do?"

Atemu threw a textbook at Yugi and asked loudly "WHO LIKES AMELDA?!?!?"

Yugi's whole face turned bright pink. He turned around violently and shouted out to the whole library "ANZU LIKES FUCKING AMELDA! NOW CAN YOU STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME!?! AND DO SOME DAMN WORK! GOD!"

The library was silence by Yugi's agitated voice once more. Yugi turned back to the phone "Hello?...Hello Anzu? Oh crap she hung up on me...uh oh..."

Atemu shook his head "You done went and did it now..."

Yugi stood there with a look of total dis-belief at his yami. He gripped the cell phone and threw it right at his fore-head. Atemu fell backward off his chair and on the floor.

* * *

Anzu stood there staring at the phone evilly. She cannot believe Yugi shouted to half the students in their class who she likes! Even after asking him nicely to keep it on the down low. After her moments of anger, she sighed heavily and decided to do some research. 

(Amelda's P.O.V.)

Wow...all this shit is so inaccurate! It had NOTHING about Master Dartz at all! He started all that drama anyway! Tch...this is more the Disney version of what happened! It doesn't even explain the fight with the duel monsters and such...

Sigh...I was bored. I looked over at Anzu who was looking through some books on the self. She probably got freaked out about me getting in her face all like that but...she's just so beautiful. I never really noticed her before...well because I was more focused on Kaiba...killing Kaiba that is. She probably thinks I'm a total perv and never wants me near her again!

"Hey Amelda, can you come over here real quick?"

Or...I was wrong.

"Sure thing." I got up and walked over to her. I kept my distance though. I don't want her to...fall again... (sweat drop)

"I just found some really cool information! Here!" She stood next to me and showed me some parts of the book. She was really close to me though! Closer than I was to her last time! What the hell was going on back here when I was on the computer??? Mood swings?

"Ah. I see. Anzu I'm sorry about before." I blurted out.

She looked up at me with those blue eyes. "Oh no, it's my fault really...I should have just asked you to back up..."

Did she like when I did that? I wondered so I asked her "Did you like that?"

Her whole face turned red I less than 3 seconds. I think she was stunned.

"Uh...Uh..Yes."

(Regular P.O.V.)

Anzu started to smile cheesy and Amelda actually started blushing. They both leaned in closer to each other. Staring into each other's eyes, losing themselves into each other as they grew closer. Anzu wrapped her arms around Amelda and he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her lips, with his mouth slightly agape. Anzu waited for his lips to connect to hers and right when it was about to happen...

"LOOK I FOUND AN EMPTY COMPUTER ROOM!"

When Anzu recongnized the voice she pushed Amelda off her and plopped into a seat. As for poor Amelda he fell over the desk and slammed hard onto the floor.

"OH GOD!" Anzu jumped from her chair and ran to Amelda. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Amelda sat up and rubbed his head "God damn your strong!"

"OH WERE WE INTERRUPTING SOMETHING?" Joey asked standing at the door with his partner Kaiba.

"ASSHOLE YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED! OR ENTERED QUIETLY SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCARE PEOPLE!" Anzu shouted from across the room.

Kaiba rubbed his temples. "Can you shut up and get this damned project done?"

Amelda got up and brushed himself off and looked at Kaiba "You're not done yet?"

"I would have been done if it weren't for Scooby Doo over here distracting me!"

"Ah. Can't resist his puppy charms?"

Kaiba's face darkened "...Don't try to play me, bitch"

Anzu laughed at Amelda's little comment. She picked up the book she had dropped and decided to start focusing more on the assignment...She never thought it was going to be this hard to do a 4 page essay!


End file.
